Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system, and more specifically to a computer readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system which allow selection of a desired object from among a plurality of objects displayed on a screen.
Description of the Background Art
In relation to an operation of selecting an item to be used from among a plurality of items owned by a player character, conventionally proposed is an operation technique of displaying a screen in which items are arranged in a circular ring shape thereby to facilitate item selection (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-176164). In the operation technique, in accordance with input instructions performed with operation buttons, items arranged in a circular ring shape are rotated (shifted) along the circular ring, whereby operations such as item selection and item rearrangement are performed.
However, in the above operation technique, in accordance with the input instructions with the operation buttons, it is necessary to rotate, select, or replace the items. Accordingly, it is not possible to operate a desired item intuitively.